


poems of life and death and in between* in Deutsch

by Windschwinge



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windschwinge/pseuds/Windschwinge
Summary: Gedichte die meine Mutter und ich nach großen Ereignissen in unseren Leben geschrieben haben





	1. Tod 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mom).



Tod

Und der Tod zieht weite Bahnen, enge Kreise  
"Sieh mich an!"  
Was wir wohl noch tätigen wollten, nun  
Bedeutungslosigkeit erlangt.

Keine Umkehr, kein Verweilen, vorwärts gehend  
Schritt für Schritt,   
die am anderen Ufer bleiben nur als Schatten noch zurück.

Und wir greifen nach der Einheit, doch die Seele schon gelöst,   
und wir bleiben mit der Hülle nur als Trauerende zurück.

Und der Schmerz wird unerträglich,   
Grabestiefe nimmt er an,  
der Verlust nicht zu ermessen.  
"Niemals ,mehr sieht er mich an".

Die Vergangenheit nicht vergessend und  
die Zukunft ungewiss und die wenig tröstenden Worte,  
das man irgendwann vergisst.

"Denn die Zeit heilt alle Winden" wehe wenn dies nicht geschieht,  
denn der Mensch der so allein bliebt, sieht die Lösung:  
"Suizid"


	2. Tod 2 - Ich vermisse dich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Tod folgt dem Leben

Ich vermisse dich

Der letzte Strahl  
erhellt den Raum  
das Herz voll Qualles ist kein Traum

Was ist geschehen  
der Mensch der geliebt  
ich kann es nicht verstehen  
der Mensch verschied

Das Herz zerbricht  
die Qual verbleibt  
der Schmerz zerfrisst  
Wie wird man davon befreit?

Was soll man nun machen  
allein, ohne dich  
zurückgelassen sind nur die Sachen  
dies tröstet einen nicht

Vorbei mit dem Glück   
das geteilt mit der Person  
nur noch ein Stück  
die Erinnerungen verlassen einen schon

Der Schmerz ein Teil des Lebens  
der Tod ein Teil der Zeit  
Erinnerungen, sie sind ein Segen  
es heißt Zeit heilt jeden Riss und jedes Leid 

Lass also langsam deine Trauer gehen  
Lass den Schmerz dich nicht besiegen  
richte dich auf, du musst auf deinen Beinen stehen  
nichts wird dich für immer unterkriegen

Nicht vergessen ist das Leid,  
doch verblasst und heilt es mit der Zeit  
nicht Traurig, ich vergesse dich schon nicht, denn ich liebe dich  
und du, warte auf mich und vergesse mich ja nicht.


	3. Alter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im Alter

Alter

Wenn die Schatten grau erscheinen und den Lebenslauf vereinen.  
Wenn die Zeit des schnellen Handelns sich in Stunden dann verwandeln.  
Und der Körper, den Geist bestimmt, die Erinnerung entrinnt.  
Fordert Alter den Tribut für die lange Lebensflut.  
Last des Lebens lang getragen,Glück und Unglück vieler Tage,   
Herbst des Leben hat begonnen, unbemerkt viel Zeit verronnen.  
Doch ein Zauber birgt die Zeit, die gefühlte Unendlichkeit.  
Verbunden in der Einheit nun, Körper, Geist und Seele ruh'n.  
Gleichmut nun in allen Fragen, Muße nun an vielen Tagen.  
Einen Tag so zu durchleben, wie ein lang geführtes Leben.  
Und des Wissens letzter Schluss, dass es einmal enden muss.  
Einen letzten Kuss des Lebens und ein letzter Hauch von Glück   
muss dem alter Würde geben, kehren niemals mehr zurück.  
Und das Tor das wir durchschreiten nennt man die Vergänglichkeit  
doch im letzten Schritt des Lebens sieht man die Unsterblichkeit.


	4. Oh, du mein Vater

Oh, du mein Vater

Wenn ich in deine Augen schau, sehe ich immer noch,  
die Weichheit,  
den Schmelz in deinen Augen,  
wie konnte ich mich nur so täuschen?  
Wo warst du als ich dich so brauchte?  
Wie ein Kind kamst du mir vor, mit erstaunten Augen,  
die Realität übersehend.  
Mit dir selbst so beschäftigt,  
fern, anwesend doch unerreichbar.  
Im Heute sichtbar doch im Gestern zu finden.  
Eine Liebe leichter als ein Hauch und noch vergänglicher.  
Als Kind leere Räume durchstreifend, Einsamkeit!!!  
Als Mensch Fetzen von Erinnerung bewahrend.  
Wo warst DU ein Leben lang?


	5. Kind

Kind

Warum kann ich es nicht ertragen, dass an ihm zu finden,  
was mich an mir selber stört?  
Zart, verletzlich, unnahbar!  
Hart, unbeugsam und den Kopf erhoben!  
In die Arme schließend,  
abwesend das Gesicht verschlossen.  
Wer bewegt sich wohl in wem?  
Nähe in jeder Bewegung, und  
doch  
Fremdheit in vielen Gesten und Blicken  
Wen sehe ich, von allen die mich verlassen, die ich geliebt?  
Und doch das Recht einfordernd, auf das eigene ICH.  
Eines Tages mit alle, versöhnt?  
Hoffnung!


	6. Frühling

Frühling

Engelsflügel trägt der Frühling,   
zitternd noch im Winterhauch,  
schwere Schneewolken treiben, doch die Erde lauscht.  
Voller Ahnung für das Kommende trägt sie noch ihr Winterkleid,  
doch die ersten Boten kommen, künden von der Frühlingszeit.  
Wie im Träume noch gefangen, zart, fast noch unsichtbar  
In den Farben noch gefangen, gleichen sie dem Engelshaar.  
Lichter Schein erhellt die Tage, soll wie ein Versprechen sein,  
Winterhauch und Eiseskälte werden bald vergangen sein.  
Und gerufen von dem Lichte, strecken sie sich kraftvoll aus,  
Leben nun in jeder Faser, breiten sie sich weiterhin aus.  
Das Vergehen ist vergangen und der Sommer noch nicht nah,  
Farben, Formen neu zu finden, dafür ist die Zeit nun da.  
Und ein Duft entströmt der Erde, trägt er auch ein zartes Kleid,  
das es Frühling wieder werde, in dem Lauf der Jahreszeit.


	7. Irrungen

Irrungen

Vor mir gehend weiten Schrittes, fließende Bewegung,   
Stück für Stück,  
leere Fensteraugen blicken niemals auch auf mich zurück.  
Das Verstehen ist gegangen,  
das Verständnis noch nicht da,  
wo ist die Kindheit wohl geblieben, war sie wirklich jemals da?  
Und die Schatten werden länger, sind uns gnädig,  
decken zu, was wir wohl nicht wissen wollten,  
quälten uns sonst immerzu.

Doch das Kainsmal ist geblieben, auf der Stirn   
tief eingebrannt, denn die Krankheit namens  
"Geistes" vor der haben alle Angst.


	8. Ich bin doch hier

Ich bin doch hier

Bitte, was tut weh, wie kann ich helfen,  
mach mir schrecklich sorgen, sei nicht still.  
Sprich mit mir, lass meine Worte bei dir gelten,  
Ich schrei, hör mir doch zu, ich werd' noch ganz schrill.

Ich weis, du hast Risse ausgebildet,  
doch das hab ich auch, was soll es schon.  
Bin ich nicht hier, du hast mich nicht eingebildet,  
ich bleib bei dir, ich bin nicht geflohen.

Lass uns die Risse doch endlich heilen,  
lass den Schmerz doch endlich los.  
lass uns nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit verweilen,  
bin ich dir nicht auch so wichtig, das ich geben dir kann Trost?

Bitte, hör meine Stimme, hör mein Flehen.  
Ich liebe dich, ich will dich endlich wiederseh'n.  
Bist du so zerbrochen, Blind, und kannst nicht sehen,  
das ohne dich, ich auch nicht heile? Ich werde ohne dich nicht weitergehen. 

Dreh dich zu mir, "hier bin ich, seh mich doch an"  
Was sieht du in der Ferne, das du es nicht loslassen kannst?  
Ich steh doch direkt neben dir, und nichts ändert sich daran.  
Es ist für dich wie ein Lied das eine Sirene sang.

Lass endlich los, niemand wartet dort,  
Tränen fallen dir das erste mal von den Augen,  
ich schließ dich in meine Arme, du bist hier geborgt,  
Sirene, Vergangenheit, diese Seele werde ich euch rauben.


End file.
